Yo Te Extrañare  song fic
by LyX Hyuga U
Summary: El regresa... vino Por ella ... pero el se va sin pensarlo ... y ella no estara sola por que aunque lo extraña sabe que la esperara... Por que ella susurra siempre    Yo te extrañare


En la aldea de konoha se vivía una incertidumbre, un héroe callo se murmuraba ... murmullos de triistesa y llanto de soledad .. solo un recuerdo inundava la mente de aquellos nunjas que havias presenciado la batalla

ya te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos

que vivimos juntos

los detalles

las pequeñas cosas

lo que parecía no importante

son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte

FLASH BLACK

Sasuke habia vuelto y solo eso por ella...

Hyuga hinata el amor de su vida la mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria y la unica razon para volver a konoha ... Hyuga hinata...

Todos aceptaron la nueva noticia el Uchiha habia regresado y esta vez aseguro que era para siempre

ella estaba feliz ...

despues de el rechazo de naruto comprendio que solo era ilucion ella lo sabia y sabia que no era posible olvidarse de el su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida...

asi la aldea se reconstruyo y una gran notica salio a la luz la union de los clanes Uchiha Y Hyuga una oleada de paz inundo el pais del fuego ...

pero solo por ese momento por que después de todo so lo es un recuerdo..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprando que llago tu tiempo

que dios te a llamado

para estar a su lado

así el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pensé

que doliera tanto ...

Peo como despues de la tempestad viene la calma ... la tempestad ausente llego mas tarde de lo esperado...

Akatsuki

La aldea se preparava para la cuarta gran gerra ninja asi comnezariia una lucha epica

laaa gran alianza shinobi derroto los poderios de akatsuki a exepcion de su lider

era demaciiado podeoso para simples ninjas por mas que su numero aumentara...

todo estaba escriito y la muerte marco el final de la historiia

llantos de familias destuidas , llantos de niños heriidos

pero sobretodo el llando de una mujer arrevatada de su feliciddad Hyuga Hinata...

ya no llopres por mi

yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz

donde existe paz donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansr

ya no llores por mi

es tan bella qqui

nnca imagine

quiero que seas feliz

que te balla bien

y cuando te toque partir

espero verte aqui

Hyuga Hinata lloraba ...

la desesperacion en su llanto era voraz

su mejor amiigo ...

el amor de su vida...

la persona que en el mundo mas la entendiio desde qe tenia recuerdos ...

ya no estaba

Le extrañaba demasiiado

el pensar que solo hace dos semanas paseban en el parque

comian juntos

la abrazaba

todos esos vagos recuerdos que no se realizaran nunca..

todo fue tan rapiito , nunca lo hubiiero paensado

el se sacrifico

el la dejo

pero en si ella no estaba sola ..

una parte de el crecia en su interior ...

y ella pelearia por ello sin dudarlo..

yo te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo

la vida es polvo puede exparsirse en un momento

nada trajiste

nada te llevaras

solo lo que habia dentro

Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprando que llago tu tiempo

que dios te a llamado

para estar a su lado

así el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pensé

que doliera tanto ...

ya no llopres por mi

yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz

donde existe paz donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansr

ya no llores por mi

es tan bella qqui

nnca imagine

quiero que seas feliz

que te balla bien

y cuando te toque partir

espero verte aqu

lloraba pero ella estaba alegre 2 dias despues de la batalla se entenro

estaba embarazada ...

un hijo de el y de ella

y eso era lo que la mantenia de pie...

el seguia con ella

y ella seria feliz por ambos por ella por el y por su hijo

ella lucharia y daria todo por el

y cuando alfin llegue su tiempo

sabe que el la espera

porque ella aun le ama

y aunque sonriia siempre susurra

YO TE EXTRAÑARE ...

UMMM eso estodo espero que les haya gustado

hace muchoo que no escrivoo

y es mi priiimer song fiic

espero k les guste...

auque no se auna pareja comun es especiial ...

suerte !

YO TE EXTRAÑARE ... TERCER CIELO


End file.
